Le Cœur De Glace
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Seung-gil avait totalement décroché de la réalité. Il échafaudait une foule d'hypothèses qui permettraient d'expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer. -Bon sang... Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?" [Seung-gilxKenjirou]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Sayo Yamamoto.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Le Cœur De Glace**

Seung-gil avait totalement décroché de la réalité. Il échafaudait une foule d'hypothèses qui permettraient d'expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour être honnête, l'idée d'avoir été envoyé dans une dimension parallèle lui semblait le plus réaliste, mais il ne balayait tout de même pas la possibilité d'avoir été enlevé par des extraterrestres qui avaient fait des expériences sur lui jusqu'à lui avoir grillé tous les neurones. Vraiment, c'était ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique pour expliquer qu'à l'instant présent, il était en train de coucher sauvagement avec Kenjirou, patineur même pas majeur et ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'envoyer en l'air sans se chopper une extinction de voix le lendemain. Bon sang... comment en était-il arrivé là ?

[... ... ...]

Le coréen était plutôt un oiseau de nuit. Non pas qu'il aimait faire la fête, ni rien qui s'y apparente, mais il n'avait besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil pour être au mieux de sa forme et dans la mesure du possible, il préférait éviter les foules. Celles-ci ayant tendance à se former en journée, il attendait au moins jusqu'à minuit pour promener son chien. C'était peut-être tenter le Diable, pour un jeune homme plutôt attrayant et au corps sculpté par la discipline du patinage artistique, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne se débrouillait pas si mal en combat rapproché et son gros chien à l'allure de loup était plutôt dissuasif. Seung-gil leva le nez, posant son regard sur la voûte étoilée que la lumière des lampadaires ternissait de son éclat superficiel. Le patineur de vingt ans se laissait entraîner à travers toute la ville par son canidé tout heureux de pouvoir gambader hors de l'appartement où il était enfermé toute la journée. C'est alors que le chien s'arrêta net, une patte en l'air, la truffe humant les alentours, les oreilles dressées. Quelqu'un pleurait.

Seung-gil tira légèrement sur la laisse de son chien pour le faire avancer, essayant de signifier à son animal que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher leur marche nocturne pour quelques larmes, mais le canidé ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Un humain pleurait non loin, et il allait le trouver. Il commença donc à trottiner, les oreilles bien hautes sur son crâne, sa truffe toute frémissante, et se moquant bien des soupirs et grognements de mécontentement de son maître qui n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre le rythme, sachant pertinemment que l'animal était une véritable tête de mule. Ils trouvèrent plutôt rapidement le fauteur de troubles. C'était un jeune homme, assis sur un banc, le visage caché dans ses mains. Un lampadaire, non loin, éclairait la scène. Le coréen plissa les yeux. Des cheveux courts et blonds, avec une importante mèche rouge vif au niveau du front. Seung-gil freina des quatre fers. Pas question d'aller secourir cet hyperactif de fanboy de Kenjirou Minami.

Le japonais releva la tête en entendant un choc sourd. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un gros chien-loup assis, sa queue balayant le sol, la langue pendante, l'air fier de lui, et à côté du canidé, un humain qui se relevait en grommelant. Kenjirou le vit se remettre sur ses deux jambes et, le nez pris, demanda ;

-Ça ba ?

Avant de renifler bruyamment. Le coréen, ne pouvant désormais plus faire marche arrière, fusilla son chien du regard et répondit.

-Oui.

-Dans mieux. Gomment du d'appelles ?

C'eut été de la part de quelqu'un d'autre, Seung-gil se serait vexé, mais Kenjirou n'ayant d'yeux que pour Yuri, ce n'était pas insultant, ni même surprenant, venant de lui, qu'il ne calcule même pas les autres patineurs. Le coréen souffla. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper d'un japonais dépressif.

-Seung-gil Lee.

Kenjirou sembla réfléchir.

-Ça me dit un druc... D'es pas un padineur ?

-Si.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le blond réalisa.

-Ah, oui ! D'as perdu condre Yu... Yu...

Son visage se tordit et il se remit à pleurer plus chaudement encore.

-Yuriiiiiiii !

Cette fois, le coréen était bien parti pour se vexer. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler avec tellement de ferveur cet échec. Le chien s'approcha alors pour aller poser sa tête sur les genoux du japonais et geignit de concert avec lui en jetant un regard peiné à son maître. Seung-gil, vaincu, s'approcha à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Katsuki ?

-Il... Il... Il..., hoqueta le cadet. Il va se marier avec Viktor !

Erreur 404. Le cerveau de Seung-gil eut un violent crash test. Est-ce que réellement il se retrouvait à devoir consoler un fanboy éploré parce que son idole avait décidé d'épouser son coach et de se faire lapider par les fangirls du russe ? Cette fichue histoire d'anneaux n'avait pas fini d'emmerder les patineurs du monde entier.

-Et donc ?

-Il est heureeeuuux ! Booouuuh !

Les épaules du coréen s'affaissèrent.

-Et donc ?...

-Sans moooiii !

Une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire, à présent ? Le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place ? Ça ne se faisait pas, il en était presque sûr. Lui faire un câlin ? Plutôt mourir. Déjà qu'il ne s'était toujours pas remis de celui que lui avait infligé Yuri. Kenjirou glissa alors de son banc, finissant à genoux par terre, serré contre le chien. Le canidé fixa son maître de ses grands yeux noirs pleins de bonne volonté et d'amour. Seung-gil se massa les tempes.

-Tu vas où ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Je beux baaas rentrer chez moooiii !

-Tu ne peux pas passer ta nuit ici.

-J'ai berdu mes clééés !

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources de patience, le coréen proposa ;

-Tu peux dormir chez moi, si tu veux.

Le japonais se redressa et renifla particulièrement bruyamment, provoquant un long frisson de dégoût chez son potentiel sauveur.

-D'as des bouchoirs ?

-... A l'hôtel, oui.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux patineurs prirent la route de l'appartement loué par Seung-gil, Kenjirou tenant la laisse du chien, les bras autour des épaules de l'aîné, et le coréen le portant parce que le japonais avait les jambes trop en coton pour marcher.

[... ... ...]

Seung-gil envisageait sérieusement de découper en rondelles le japonais. Comme celui-ci ne supportait pas les ascenseurs, il avait dû, avec son paquetage humain sur le dos, se taper trois étages d'escalier. Une fois à l'appartement, lessivé, en sueur, il avait largué Kenjirou sur son canapé avec deux boîtes de mouchoirs et un sac poubelle avant d'aller prendre une douche. Et lorsqu'il était revenu dans le salon, il avait suivi la piste de mouchoirs jusqu'à sa chambre où il avait trouvé Kenjirou affalé sur son lit, en boxer, une boîte de mouchoirs dans une main et le rebord du sac poubelle presque plein dans l'autre. A son tour déprimé, Seung-gil se détourna pour rejoindre son canapé... mais le squatteur l'en empêcha.

-Booouuuh ! Pourquoi tu t'en vaaas ?!

-Je vais me coucher.

-Où çaaa ?!

-Sur le canapé.

-Pourquoooiii ?!

Kenjirou se moucha puis se remit à crier, ses larmes n'en finissant plus de couler.

-Dors avec moooiii !

Et puis quoi, encore ?

-Non.

Mauvaise réponse. Le japonais se décomposa et, alors que le coréen s'imaginait naïvement que c'était impossible, pleura de plus belle.

-Personne ne veut de moooiii ! Booouuuh ! Personne ! Personne !

Seung-gil n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances scientifiques, mais si le corps humain était composé à soixante-cinq pour cent d'eau, Kenjirou devait être sur la réserve. A ce train-là, il allait finir par se dessécher aussi sûrement qu'un batracien en plein désert.

-Écoute, je veux bien dormir avec toi, mais tu t'habilles.

Cela calma instantanément le japonais qui, le visage toujours baigné de larmes, mais ces dernières ayant cessé de couler, reprit d'une petite voix.

-Je peux pas. Je meurs de chaud, sinon.

Bah voyons.

-... Alors tu resteras bien de ton côté du lit.

Kenjirou, serrant sa boîte de mouchoirs contre lui comme une peluche, répliqua.

-Mais je bouge beaucoup, la nuit. J'y peux rien.

Seung-gil ne dit rien et le japonais baissa les yeux.

-Tu vas pas dormir avec moi, alors ?

Le coréen l'en aurait étranglé. S'il se rétractait maintenant, l'autre allait se remettre à pleurer, et pour peu que cela achève de le déshydrater complètement, on pourrait presque l'accuser de meurtre. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de passer le reste de sa nuit à entendre l'autre pleurer en gémissant des « Yuriiiiiiii » désespérés.

Voilà pourquoi, quand son réveil sonna, il était toujours là, à fixer son plafond, des cernes sous les yeux, le t-shirt trempé par les larmes du japonais resté collé à lui toute la nuit.

[... ... ...]

-Alors t'es au Japon pour te reposer ?

-Hm.

Kenjirou et Seung-gil se baignaient dans les eaux d'une source thermale. Pour s'excuser des ennuis qu'il avait causés au coréen, quelques jours auparavant, le japonais lui avait offert une entrée dans les sources chaudes, mais depuis le temps qu'ils y étaient, c'était à peine si Kenjirou était parvenu à tirer trois mots à l'autre patineur. L'air boudeur, il marmonna ;

-Armoire à glace.

-Hm ? S'enquit Seung-gil, ayant mal entendu.

Kenjirou rougit et tourna la tête.

-Rien, rien !

Mais le japonais n'abandonna pas là. Un autre jour, il le traîna à la patinoire pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble, mais leurs styles étaient si différents l'un de l'autre que la séance se résuma à être chacun de son côté, à suivre son propre rythme, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Quelques fois, le japonais alla sonner vers minuit à la porte de Seung-gil pour promener le chien avec lui, mais Kenjirou était atterré de voir qu'il s'entendait mieux avec l'animal qu'avec le maître.

Après moult appels et textos, il parvint à convaincre le coréen de sortir une journée avec lui pour faire du lèche-vitrine, boire un verre et aller voir un film. Mais là encore, le japonais se retrouva à faire seul la conversation.

Par miracle, un autre jour, il réussit à faire venir Seung-gil chez lui, et ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer à des jeux vidéo, mais le coréen perdit à chaque fois, perturbé par les dizaines de posters de Yuri qui tapissaient les murs.

Enfin, il l'emmena à plusieurs reprises visiter divers monuments et musées, toujours avec son énergie et sa fougue habituelles. Finalement, Kenjirou dut se faire une raison. Alors qu'ils traversaient l'un de ces ponts enjambant une rivière, comme on en voit dans les mangas, le japonais demanda ;

-Tu ne veux pas être mon ami, hein ?

Le coréen répondit immédiatement, égal à lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas une question de volonté. On n'a aucun point commun.

-Donc, tu penses qu'on ne peut pas être amis ?

-Hm, acquiesça Seung-gil.

Alors Kenjirou se mit à pleurer. De colère.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as vraiment un cœur de glace !

Le coréen s'arrêta, surpris. Puis eut l'air contrarié.

-Ce n'est pas « un cœur de pierre » qu'il faut dire ?

Le japonais n'en revenait pas. Il reprit son souffle et essuya rageusement ses larmes. Puis il gifla l'autre patineur.

-Connard !

Et partit, furieux.

[... ... ...]

Ce soir-là, Seung-gil ne parvint pas à apprécier le calme de son appartement. Déjà, son chien lui faisait la tête et était parti bouder loin de lui, mais surtout, le coréen était assis sur son canapé, son portable dans les mains, se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une boulette avec Kenjirou. Il soupira, glissant son pouce sur l'écran tactile de son portable, invoquant sa conversation avec le japonais. Devait-il taper un mot d'excuse ? Mais il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal !

Vers vingt-et-une heures, il fixait toujours l'écran lumineux sans savoir quoi écrire dessus, ni même pourquoi il se triturait à ce point les méninges pour si peu, quand sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée pour se refermer avec fracas. Le palpitant tournant à plein régime, Seung-gil lâcha son portable et courut vers l'entrée. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ; une tornade blonde lui fonça dessus, le fit tomber par terre et se vautra sur lui, happant voracement ses lèvres.

Comme cette nuit où il avait trouvé Kenjirou à pleurer, son cerveau cessa brusquement de fonctionner ; le japonais venait de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche, ses mains lui tenant le visage. Quand ce baiser auquel le coréen avait été trop choqué pour répondre prit fin, le blond se redressa et déclara en commençant à se déshabiller ;

-Nous ne pouvons pas être amis ? Très bien. Nous serons autre chose.

Il envoya valser sa veste et sa chemise, toujours assis sur le bassin de l'autre patineur, effectuant de légers mouvements de balancier, ses cuisses fermement serrées sur les hanches du coréen complètement statufié. Kenjirou profita de cet état de choc pour glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Seung-gil qui, beaucoup plus expressif qu'à l'accoutumée, réagit enfin, lui attrapant les poignets.

-Arrête ! Soyons amis ! D'accord ?

-Trop tard. Il fallait y réfléchir avant.

Les deux patineurs se fixèrent, l'un les yeux écarquillés, l'autre le regard acéré. Alors le coréen le repoussa brusquement et se mit à courir dans l'appartement, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de l'intrus. Mais ce dernier était tout aussi rapide et agile que lui ; il le rattrapa bientôt. Ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau à terre, mais dans la chambre.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de fuir ! Je sais que je te fais de l'effet !

Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de Seung-gil.

-Non seulement je la sens, mais elle se voit.

Le coréen saisit de nouveau les poignets du japonais pour l'empêcher de déboutonner son pantalon.

-Je suis grand ! Je peux m'en occuper tout seul !

-Pas que le spectacle me déplairait, mais je suis d'humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Vraiment !

-Moi je crois que si.

-Je t'assure que non !

Alors Kenjirou se releva, se passa les mains dans les cheveux puis se tourna vers Seung-gil et rugit, les larmes aux yeux.

-BORDEL ! FAIS-MOI L'AMOUR !

Si c'était si gentiment demandé, alors...

[... ... ...]

Seung-gil, un thé brûlant dans chaque main, revint à la chambre. Kenjirou se redressa doucement et accueillit la boisson avec un regard plein de gratitude. Il avait terriblement mal à la gorge. Le coréen préféra rester debout pour siroter le sien. Ses pensées furent bientôt noyées dans les souvenirs de la nuit passée et instinctivement, sa main libre dériva, ses doigts partant se glisser avec délicatesse dans les cheveux en bataille du japonais qui d'abord surpris d'une telle attention, sourit dans sa tasse, les pommettes tendrement colorées. Puis il posa le récipient sur la table de nuit et se mit à genoux, venant entourer la taille de Seung-gil de ses bras. Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses flans, son nombril, remontant patiemment, attendant que l'autre comprenne et se penche. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour voir si la demande implicite avait été saisie, il trouva le visage cramoisi du coréen qui avait porté une main à sa bouche, sa propre tasse pendant au bout des doigts de l'autre. Kenjirou gloussa et se mit debout sur le lit, passant ses bras autour du cou de l'autre patineur.

-Toi, t'as eu des pensées cochonnes à me voir si bas.

Seung-gil semblait prêt à suffoquer. Kenjirou lui vola un baiser et susurra.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il tendit un bras pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur et faire se fermer les volets automatiques.

-En échange de ton cœur de glace, je veux bien te faire une fellation dès le matin.

Seung-gil laissa tomber sa tasse.

 ** _« Bon sang... Comment en suis-je arrivé là ? »_**

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur** **: Ceci... est mon OTP dans Yuri on Ice, et c'est sans honte que je trahis le Viktuuri. Et vous ?**


End file.
